


Wings of Freedom

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gurdian Angel, M/M, Suiside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren no longer wants to live in a world where he is being tormented by the dreams he has of himself a 15 meter monster that massacre's everyone. Before he plummet to his death he is saved by a figure with white and blue wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter deals with Suicide, just a precaution.

He never understood anything, he hated it all. He hated how his life was falling apart. He hated the dreams he had. He hated the death he saw in those dreams. Those deaths that he had created, terrified him to his breaking point. Those dreams were destroying his sanity from within.

He stood closer to the edge and looked down to the ground. He could see ants or maybe it was people enjoying their lives like they never cared for his life. Like his life had never destroyed theirs. In the dreams, the dreams that were so realistic, he could still vividly see the blood dripping from his hands, his hands that were almost as big as trucks. The him in his dreams was huge, he stood at 15 meters tall and would rip the head of everyone he loved or even the people he didn’t care for. He didn’t care who it was, he would massacre them all.

He was a monster.

Now in reality, the dreams were so powerful that he couldn’t see himself. In his dreams he killed his boyfriend and maybe that was what scared him the most. Not the idea of being a killer but being a boyfriend. He was not gay and that was what pushed him to stand here. The dreams were almost like a series. Every night he would go to sleep and head onto the next episode of Eren Yaeger the 15 transformative monster. Apparently, he was trying to kill his own kind when he was in his human form and that his boyfriend was his captain. After a night in dark the two ended up becoming an item in way too much detail for a 15 year old boy who was still pure.

Eren wasn’t even aware that he knew about that type of ‘becoming an item’. He never thought about that or even studied it at school so why was he dreaming of it. The teen took a step closer, the wind pushing him from behind or maybe the wind was pulling him forward, sucking him closer to the edge. Either way he was milimeters closer to the edge than before.

In the dream Eren got angry for some reason and that’s when he did it. He ate his boyfriend. For a while Eren thought it meant that he rejected homosexuals but in the further episodes his human half continued to grieve over the death of the male he would supposedly loved.

In the day he couldn’t stop the dreams from overtaking him. When he ate he felt sick, it was like he could taste the dream boyfriend in his mouth. When he walked around school he could remember eating every one of them. When he fell asleep he lived in a world where he was hunting himself yet barely knew it.

He took another step closer, feeling himself being drawn to the edge. He wanted the dreams to stop. He wanted to sleep without the fear of his boyfriend haunting him. He didn’t want to continue the life where he couldn’t sleep because of the monster that waited for him when he shut his eyes.

Taking a determined step forward, his toes hanging over the edge. He turned round to face the stairs and that’s when he saw the doors open in a one quick motion. He took his final step back and it was the that he felt being sucked to the core of the earth.

He shut his eyes where the dreams continued but this time he was in a forest crying. He looked up to see his friends standing in front of him with encouraging smiles on their face. They all had tears in their eyes as he too sobbed. Armin stretched out a hand and he found himself stretching a hand to his best friend.

Eren opened his eyes to see Armin leaning over the building, his hand stretched out. He gasped seeing his own his hand stretched up towards him. He looked down to see that the asphalt no longer looked soft like it had done previously but now it was the hard concrete that was going to kill him on impact in one quick motion.

He shut his eyes, lowering his hand. Why should he beg for help now when he was the one who jumped of the ledge. He was the one that tried to fly and was now falling. He could feel a warmth spreading over him and he was certain that he had died. The impact must have just killed him straight off and this was heaven. He opened an eye to see Armin still reaching out a hand and was screaming his name but it was prolonged and very deep for the voice of Armin.

He no longer felt like he was being sucked to the ground but was suspended above it. He felt a bright light wrapped around him and he was certain that god was judging him - probably deciding to just let him die as he had homosexual thoughts but he remained suspended in the air, the gold light enveloping him. It was too bright for him to properly look at, so he had to squint, it was like the sun.

“Hey….brat,” Eren rubbed his eyes at the voice. He turned his head to see a figure coming closer to him but this figure had wings like a bird. The figure came closer until the wings wrapped around his own body. He could feel the feathers on his skin and he felt like he was in his bed and was snuggled comfortably under the covers waiting to dream without the monster waiting for him. He felt warm and safe in the wings despite being suspended in the air. He looked to the wings. One of them was white and the other was a light shade of blue. He remembered seeing these wings before. It was on the back of his boyfriend's jacket. It was the wings of freedom.

“I know you,” Eren gasped out when he finally caught sight of the figure. It was his boyfriend from his dreams. He shouldn’t be here, he was only a fragment of his imagination. He was just a dream. His fake dream boyfriend should be dead. He shouldn’t be hovering in the air with him, keeping him warm and safe.

“The dreams?” The other cocked his eyebrow with a small smirk on his face.

“How do you know about them?” Eren let out a small blush remembering the dreams he had when they ‘became an item’ It felt strange being close to the other when he had never ever met but a sense there was also a sense of familiarity and normalcy. How weird it felt to talk to the person in the flesh. How welcoming it also felt to know that he had survived and was no longer dead. He wouldn’t have to grieve any longer over his death.

“The dreams were a cruel prank on your behalf. Don’t mind them. Let’s just say Hange will pay dearly, so stay inside for a bit,” He seemed sincere and with his words alone he felt like he had defeated the monster that he became in the dreams and left him with his human form.

“Now, I have a question for you, do you want to die...or do you wish to live?” Eren looked up to Armin who was still screaming his name but he still wasn’t finished screaming Eren from the last time he looked up. He could see the tears pouring down his face, the tears slowly making their way down onto him like small rain drops. He could see the pain on his best friend as he had witnesses his best friend jump of a building. He could easily see the loss he could see as his friend fell further and further away from him.

“I want to live!” Eren screamed. It was an instinct. He was in the process of ending his nightmares but here he was shouting to live. Eren felt the light around him shine even brighter causing him to shut his eyes from the light. The wings around him grew hotter and cocooned him in like a little butterfly.

When he opened them again he watched as Armin came running towards him. He was back on top of the building, his feet just hanging over before he leaned further back. Armin ran faster before grabbing Eren by the wrist and throwing him away from the ledge and pulling safely to the centre of the buildings rooftop.

He couldn’t tell what Armin was screaming at him but he didn’t care, he knew the gist of what he was saying. He found himself holding his friend closely as he cried against his shoulder. The two finding sanctuary in the other. He still could feel the warmth from the wings and he could suddenly now feel the sun beating down on him like he had made the correct decision.

“You took a step back. Why did you step away from the ledge at the last second. It wasn’t me. I know that,” Armin sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Ehh...I’m not sure, I just…” Eren spoke through his sobs. “I just don’t want to die. I was so set on dying and when I first looked down the asphalts looked so comfy but in the last second they returned to the hard cold concrete. I just couldn’t die yet,” He continued to sob. “I want to continue living with you,”

Armin led his friend back home and sat next to his friend who was fast asleep on his couch, tucked up in a blanket, “Eren...pst...Eren,” The said male opened his eyes to find himself in his dream land. He was sitting on the bed his boyfriend and him lay many times before. It happened to be his boyfriend's room. He could see the jacket with the wings of freedom sitting on a chair.

“Good choice,” Eren looked to his left to see his boyfriend sitting next to him on the bed. He was leaning against a pillow. He wore a white shirt and white trousers with belts snaking up and around his body, “The pranks will stop now. You can sleep well now. Don’t worry about the monster or my death. Eren those were just bad dreams,” The male got onto his knees and held Eren’s face in his hands, his thumb wiping a tear from the others eye. Eren didn’t realise that he had been crying but here he was crying in happiness to know that the dreams would end.

“What’s your name?” Eren whispered out, looking away from the other who was very close to his face.

“Levi,” he spoke just as soft.

“What are you?” Eren looked up to stare into his brown eyes and could faintly see himself staring back at him self. He could slightly tell that he was slightly pink from embarrassment, he could see the tears dripping down his cheek.

“I’m your Guardian Angel,”

As Eren slept, Armin watched for the first time a smile spread across the others face as he whispered, “Thank you,” in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So TheAnimeZankyou will be doing these AU's and we will both be doing the same theme.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and make sure to check hers out.


End file.
